1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic systems and, more particularly, is directed toward a motor driven aerial photographic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Model rocket enthusiasts are limited in their use of photographic equipment. The photographic system must be small enough to fit into the rocket and lightweight so that it will not hinder the flight. Generally, photographic equipment available for use in model rockets is limited to single shot cameras which are activated when the rocket parachute deploys after burnout. A need has arisen for a lightweight aerial photographic system which can be used in model rockets and which is capable of taking a plurality of still photographs as the rocket descends.